guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Secondary professions for a Dervish
Vandalism ok ,just so you know, I just reverted it, check history, someone deleted necro and added somthing about a f***ing monk Dervish/mesmer Considering mesmer is referred to as "a good choice for a secondary profession" for a dervish, it's only sensible that a premade build be made for it. :What? — Skuld 14:25, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::Let me rephrase: In the "Dervish Mesmer" paragraph, choosing mesmer as your second profession is written down as being "a good choice for a secondary profession". However, there are no premade builds on display for a dervish/mesmer. Perhaps this could be resolved? :::Well last time i visited the tested builds section there were about 5 tested dervish builds. I think a few more builds need to be vetted before we can have an example of all the professions.--Coloneh RIP 22:31, 11 December 2006 (CST) Dervish/ranger Any IAS works with VoS, and apply poison isn't terribly effective with a dervish especially in PvP and to a lesser extent in PvE. It's the same as W/R with apply poison or A/R which effectiveness is surpassed by other combos. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:37, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Understand the AOE of a Scythe. Heket's Rampage combines best with VOS. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:43, 28 March 2007 (CDT) VoS is a crappy elite anyway, why make a guide just to make a crappy elite shine the brightest? --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:44, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :It's like the notes skuld removed about how some dagger worked really well with Glimmering Mark sins... who cares? Bad elite, bad advice. -Auron 02:46, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Like on the page for Elementalist secondaries, let's try to not violate GW:1RV. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:48, 28 March 2007 (CDT) What about Symbiosis, everyone? dagger assassin *Daze doesn't need to be extended, if you need more than, say, 8 seconds of daze to get a kill, you're doing something wrong. *Golden skull strike is a bad elite compared to temple strike. *You miss out on crit strikes and runes/headgear for something unneeded. *You will run out of energy fast, or have a shitty combo with something like lead -> skull -> dual. Now explain why it should be there. — Skuld 10:45, 5 April 2007 (CDT) * It's a pressure build * Read variants of the build * Great self heal and an effective IAS * Zealous Renewal [[User:Solus| Solus]] 10:48, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :It is terrible pressure, its a dagger assassin, your self heal is based around autoattacking, zealous renewal sucks. — Skuld 10:49, 5 April 2007 (CDT) And that's your opinion. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 10:51, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Not so, I present: *The cookie-cutter assassin builds *A melandru derv :gogo! — Skuld 10:56, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :If your only concern was to delete the content regarding the D/A, why remove it all? The build was vetted by GWwiki, if the build is viable, the information is viable. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 10:58, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::I couldn't care less if the queen vetted it. — Skuld 11:02, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Dear god!!!! What is wrong w/ some of these notes O.o... why even metion a derv w/ apply? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:39, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :I've deleted it 500 times. Satisfied? — Skuld 19:41, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ty Skuld, I was just about to do that myself :D. Those notes were retarded in more ways then one. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:43, 8 May 2007 (CDT)